User blog:ComedyFury/Future of the Wiki
It's been several months since we didn't even show up in this wiki. We didn't edit pages, manage comments or even make a single presence. Sorry. Hello everyone, ComedyFury, owner of Boku No Roblox:Remastered Wiki here, and I am here to tell you the current situation of the wiki and its future, according to us. Statistics Before we start, I would like to see the previous statistics of our wiki: *In the past week, our wiki gained a total of 74.3K views and 293 edits! **32K of them were for the Codes page, this seems like one exciting page for you. ***If we look back in the last 4 weeks, this page had gained an amount of 88K views! It is higher than our current total wiki view, it seems like a downgrade but we have yet to see! **Quirks gained a total amount of 15K views, which makes it the second most viewed page in the wiki! **Minus the homepage (It's surprising how the homepage is the 3rd most viewed page of the wiki), NPCs is the third most viewed page with 8K views! *As of now, we currently have 19,014 edits, 97 articles and 657 images in this wiki, that seems like a good progression. Now that we have looked at the statistics, let's get to normal businesses. Current Situation of the Wiki Due to the huge inactivity of the staff, the wiki went through several changes, and I mean by that, bad ones. Discord Server First off, what most of you have noticed the most, the wiki discord server. It has been deleted due to request from the staff of the game. They insisted on deleting the server of the wiki before the staff get banned from the game. Our former bureaucrat Hightlyze did it, but I was the one at risk (To be completely honest, I didn't mind being banned from the game, it's just that I dislike the staff of the game and I prefered losing the wiki server than putting my staff at risk). You won't see another one coming, as it will be dangerous to do so. About the Jester page Since a new boss came out in the game which is "Jester" our wiki people have created and developed the page about the said boss themselves (I didn't even touch it at all). Though, I didn't include it in the NPCs page as I didn't know what to do with it, so it is still abandoned at the moment. Inactivity of the staff Since several months, no one ever saw a single glimpse of a staff member in this wiki (Probably until now). Every staff in this wiki are inactive, and the most active one is me, and yet I don't spend that much time here like I used to. I try to make sure that this wiki is protected from vandalism (even though the VSTF and other wiki members do it instead most of the time), but we don't even think about bringing a single contribution here. We are very sorry for the lack of efforts we produce. Future of the Wiki What is going to happen with the wiki in the future? Every staff are inactive, and I am the only one half-active here. I don't really plan on doing anything for this wiki anymore, I have too much work and I am not that motivated anymore to work on it. Though, I refuse to leave it, as I still believe that it has potential: *I will stay in the wiki to protect it from vandalism, and keep my position as owner. *While I do so, I will wait for a half-experienced interested user to take my position as owner of the wiki. If he/she wants to, I will hold the admin position until more staff are hired. *'NONE OF THE CURRENT STAFF WILL BE DEMOTED.' They will be left here, as some sort of hall-of-fame. The Staff Applications for the Wiki are still open. If you are interested, feel free to apply! This is all folks, thank you for your attention and have a great time. | ComedyFury, Administrator of '' | Message Wall | | Reviewed: 16:26, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News